The ninja
by Riderpool
Summary: The doctor saves naruto from anbus and returns him years later totally changed...witness the naruto world dealing with Daleks, Cybermen, and all the doctora other enemies. Its...not...DEAD!
1. prologue 1

disclaimer: i don't own anything

A young boy was running from 3 anbu's hell bent on killing him, the poor child was dressed in an ugly orange jumpsuit that was covered in blood and tears.IT was hailing and sleeting out. The date...

october tenth, 1098 RH (rebirth of humanity)

But to this kid it would be the day that would change his entire life.

As the kid was running around the bend into an alley he collided with something. As he was getting up he noticed something weird about the thing he collided into...it was a person.

The man was wearing a brown trenchcoat but under the coat was a pinstriped business suit, navy blue, and he wore weird shoes, they looked like the ones ninjas wore but the ends were covered and they were red and white. The young boy covered his face afraid he was gonna get hit...

"Hey...Whats wrong?"

He was still scared and thought the man was trying to hurt him.

"don't worry im not gonna hurt you little one."

He then uncovered his face and saw the man in front of him. He had a smile that coould tell you he would help you forever.

"come on. lets get you cleaned up and changed out of those clothes, you must be freezing."

He took the strange mans hand and followed him down the alley to a strange box.

It was blue and made of wood, with the words 'police Box' scrawled at the top.

He then opened the door, and the young boy thought he was being led to his doom but the minute he went in he was in awe.

The thing was almost 20 times bigger than it was outside, in the middle was a weird desk with all types of levers and buttons, the walls looked almost leopardish, and the floor had metal grates all over it.

the man led the young boy up the ramp.

"oh i did not get your name?"

The young boy was scared... upon hearing his name would the mane hate him?

"N...N...Naruto."

instead of being mad the man looked at him with a smile and said.

" Hello Naruto...I'm The doctor. Welcome to the TARDIS!"

end prologue

well its been a while but im back and taking a stab at writing again. with all the crap going on i need to get distracted.

next time: The doctor introduces little naruto to K 9, the Tardis and a time skip to a week before the genin exam. when it arrives...after the 35th of next month...maybe


	2. Prologue 2

Disclaimer: If i owned this stuff do you think i would be here?

Naruto marveled at the room around him, it was almost as big as the orphanage itself but it was full of all types of clothes ranging from normal khakis to elaborate costumes of the such, including a egg white jacket with a piece of celery attached to it.

" Okay, naruto i want you to choose some clothes to change into because if anyone saw you like that they would think your a slave or something" said the doctor.

Naruto nodded and went to look around to find an outfit. First hr chose a grey t shirt and as he was reaching for a pair of orange jeans he thought he heard a sound behind him, but as her turened around the sound appeared on his right.

...But being naruto he just went back to choosing an outfit and as he went to get some shoes the sound appeared again this time next to him, And as he turned around he felt his hand hit...metal.

But metal does not move...or go up and down...or

"_Hello new master, can I help you?"_

And thats why naruto is now going 100 miles per hour back to the control room of the tardis.

'something in tardis is going faster than human speed in the main hall'

"Now thats just impossible, humans can't go faster than..."

Before he could finish he felt something collide with his leg and knock him off his feet and sent him to the floor. when he turned his head he saw an old friend coming his way.

" K-9! Naruto me..."

When he turned his head he saw naruto in a corner with his arms hugging his knees.

" Hey...hey, whats wrong little one?"

" I...I...I'm afraid of dogs."

" Oh its alright. K-9 wouldn't hurt a fly...well a small fly at least."

" Really?"

Naruto. curious to the mans claim, went to the metal dog and petted it on the head. when it did not attack him he went to hug the metal dog.

" This is the first animal that has not hurt me..."

Thats what struck the doctor as weird. What kind of life has this child led?

"...Naruto was it? Naruto, Why where you in that alley?"

"...well, I went to the market to get something to eat and the shop owner told me to get out. When I asked her why she threw a bottle at me. Then she yelled at some ANBU that I tried to assault her with the broken bottle and they tried to kill me, then I ran down the alley and thats when I found you... Sir, Sir?

The doctor was now furious. He had seen alien races that were nicer to there children...Even the Trylodogh, who have there twins fight to the death to see who's the favorite were nicer than that.

" Naruto. how would you like to come with me?"

" Huh?"

" Naruto, no one treats children the way that they treated you. I want to take you on a trip, a trip that will open your mind and make you better than any of those people."

"...but, I want to be a ninja?"

The doctor was flabbergasted.

"Why?"

" They may all act bad to me but if i become a ninja maybe they will all respect me."

The doctor then made the biggest decision of his life.

"Ok, When the time comes i'll bring you back so you can become a ninja, ok?"

"OK!"

The doctor laughed.' This kids like a ball of energy '

He went to the console and with a few twists and turns...

" Naruto, welcome to the biggest adventure of your life! "

And with the pull of the lever, They were off. ut to where?

Only time will tell.

Up next: Naruto returns to be placed with the uchiha and pinky, but what are those weird things in the forest trying to stop them from getting Tazuna to Wave.

Sorry for not adding narutos return. My friends grandfather recently passed away, and I decided to finish the 2nd chapter as a tribute.


	3. Cyberninja part 1

disclaimer:...meh

A man is running through the woods trying to get away from something. Behind him he heres a sound of metal scraping against trees. He does not stop but suddenly a shape appears in front of him and grabs him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_**YOU WILL BE CONVERTED"**_

The ninja

cyber ninja part 1 'introductions and the test'

there was a sound behind the abandoned apartment, then out of no where a shape was appearing, it was fading in and out of existance until it was perfectly see able.

It was a police call box, but instead of blue it was greenish color.

A young man exits from the box clad in a pair of blue jeans and and a orange T shirt weiring a black dress jacket, on his feet wear a pair of blue nikes and on his head was a pair of blue sunglasses with orange lenses.

Following was a K9 unit but instead of a usual one it was a reddish color with foxish ears.

" _Well Meatbag, we're back in this ungodly pigsty of a place."_

" Oh shut up kyuubi, just be glad I was nice enough to put you in a shell instead of letting you rot on Koinon with that demonic creature."

_" I never asked to be put in this thing you filthy human."_

" Shut up before I decide you need a rebuild of you OS and decide to set it to little girl."

_" ...I'll be good"_

The two began walking towards the hokages tower and on the way they were getting stares from nearly everyone in there path.

" Why is everyone staring? You think they never saw a guy and his tin fox walking down the street before."

_" They never have."_

The 2 made it to the hokages office and made there way to the door to only get stopped by the pink haired banshee.

" Hey! you two can't go in there! you don't have the proper clearance or an appoin..."

The man held up a piece of paper and on it said that he had a secret appointment with the hokage.

" Oh! I'm sorry sir, please go ahead." she apologized.

The man and his robot went in to find the hokage frustrated by the amount of paperwork in the office.

The man took a deep breath and yelled...

" HEY OLD MAN!!!!!!"

"???"

The man jumped up with jolt at hearing the yell of a young man he once knew and stared at the man in front of him.

" N...N...Naruto?"

In the flesh old man."

Sarutobi was shocked...the man in front of him looked almost in his late teens and not the 12 year old he expected. But what shocked him most was the fact he radiated intelligence.

_" Well That shut him up."_

That shook him out of his daze and made him look down to see a red tin animal next to naruto.

" Um...Naruto? What is that thing next to you?"

Naruto looked down and only smiled.

" Oh that? Thats my K-9 unit."

The hokage only stared.

" K-9?"

" Yup, Unit Kyuubi."

Upon hearing that the Hokage did the only thing he could...faint.

( One Hour Later )

The hokage woke up to the site that made him say huh...

Naruto and the robot dog playing chess.

" Oh Good your up. Now we can talk."

The hokage straightened up and sat in his chair wary of the metal death demon next to naruto.

" Um naruto,before we go any further I must ask... What happened to you?"

Upon hearing that naruto straightened up and looked serious.

" I was saved by a man called the doctor, He took me all over the universe and time. I saw our past and our future, FYI don;t let a man called Gatou live, no matter what. I have seen creatures, demons, robots, and men who have called themselves gods."

The hokage was stunned but the Eyes of Naruto told him the truth.

" Before I came back I was abducted By a man called the ellimist Who did a experiment with my DNA only to find out who my mother was...A woman called Ace who had travelled with the doctor and was training to become a timelord when she met my father...Do you want to know who my father was?"

Sarutobi now was covered in a cold sweat.

"...yes?"

" The 4th hokage, Minato Kazama. The combination of his and my moms DNA and the ellimist tampering turned me into a time lord...The second to last of my kind besides the doctor. Before i left the doctor to get back here I was on a planet of Demon worshippers who tried to extract the kyuubi from me...thank god for once the daleks were there. But they were semi successful and the kyuubi was dying in a spirit form."

Then Naruto felt a burn on his foot.

" OW!"

" long story short thank god I was put in a spare robodoggy, Naruto was given his own Time traveling device, and we decided to come back to this hell hole."

Sarutobi then finally said something.

" What is it that you want then Naruto?"

Naruto just smiled...

" To be a teacher..."

Now have you ever seen a K-9 unit do a facefault? I'll give you a minute...

minutes up

" What?"

" I want to be a teacher, The one thing the doctor told me was that if your alone you'll never be whole."

The hokage smiled at that. MAybe the old Naruto was still there.

" Its either that, or I go insane, self destruct my TARDIS and cause a wormhole to swallow the Universe."

...or maybe not.

"...let me get you some folders"

" Ok."

Throughout the night Naruto looked through everyone of the folders looking for 3 people for his genin team. Out of all of them he chose 3 and left the list on the desk for the 3rd.

When he came in the next morning he found the list and read it

Ino Yamanaka: Seems like a nice person. Family has a boutique. Would benefit from botanical training and outdoor training

Sakura Haruno: Fan girl with a shallow crush on the school number one. IF seperated from him could show her true potential. Mother is the psycho secretary, however her fathers information is blacked out so I need to research expertise farther.

Shikamaru Nara: Said to be the laziest in the class but shows a very High intellect, Could be a good linguist or cartographer.

The hokage took another look and was shocked at the list, but not seeing the genius of it and thinking of it as an experiment in patience, and he approved it...

( location: Classroom )

The class was being divided and finally it came up.

" NARA, YAMANAKA, HARUNO!!!! Your sensei is..."

Then the Door opened and Naruto Walked in...

" OH I hate the word sensei, It sounds so...rulish."

" Oh really so whats your name..."

Thats when he smiled.

" The Doctor will do nicely."

End Chapter 1 part 1

I will be updating when i finish a chapter instead of once a month, If I work on it til Its good then I figure you'll like it, also sakuras father will be revealed in the next chapter so I would like to hold a vote for an old male companion of the doctor. til next time

Ja' Ne


	4. AN: Its not DEAD!

Disclaimer...was shot in the head with an M1 garand

wow...MY first authors note. first off...

The story is not dead!

In reality i have been so busy with my comic thati have not given it the attention it deserves. Also after reading the part of chap 4 i have written i decided to rewrite the whole chapter due to the fact i doubt anyone listens to any of the doctor who audio stories , let alone knows who Hex is.

Im gonna try to have the 4th chapter out sometime in december.

Im just posting to also let you know that after I see the chrsitams special this year i will have an idea on what ot do with the fact know one has seen the doctor

JA ne


End file.
